russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation
IBC broadcasts a variety of programming through its VHF terrestrial television station IBC-13 Manila. These programs include news and current affairs, drama, sitcom, foreign shows, entertainment news and talk shows, game shows from Viva Television, educational shows, sports programs, as well as reality and variety shows. The company also broadcast in different channels that also have specialized programs aimed at different audiences. From time to time, these channels of IBC-13 produce and broadcast television specials such as regional festivals, concerts, cultural events, and sports events from Viva Sports while the the popular basketball games with the Philippine Basketball Association and the National Basketball Assoiation as well as its local carrier of boxing championship Manny Pacquiao and Nonito Donaire boxing fights and the billiards of pool players. Most of the network's programs are produced at the network's broadcast complex in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. For the previously aired programs of Channel 13, see List of shows previously aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. Currently broadcast 'News Programs' *''Express Balita'' (1998-present) (simulcast on DZTV and INN) **''Express Balita Weekend'' (1998-present) *''IBC Headliners'' (1994-present) *''Magandang Umaga Ba?'' (1999-2007, 2010-present) (simulcast on DZTV and INN) *''Ronda Trese'' (2000-2002, 2011-present) (simulcast on DZTV and INN) 'Current affairs' *''Linawin Natin'' (1992-2007, 2011-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Good Take'' (2000-2009, 2010-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Angara ng Bayan'' (2012-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Pulsong Pinoy'' (2010-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Snooky'' (2012-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Kassanga Mo Ang Langit'' (2007-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Biyaheng Langit'' (2007-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Nora Mismo'' (2002-2003, 2012-present) (also broadcast on INN) 'Primetime drama' 'Local weeknights' *''My Family Xyriel'' (Viva-TV, 2013-present) *''Esperanza'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) 'Mexican weeknights' *''Palabra de Mujer'' (Viva-TV, 2013-present) *''Amor Bravío'' (Viva-TV, 2013-present) 'Korean weeknights' *''Shut Up Flower Boy Band'' (Viva-TV, 2013-present) *''All About My Romance'' (Viva-TV, 2013-present) 'Daytime drama' 'Anthology' *''Sandy's Boyfriend'' (Viva-TV, 2013-present) *''Pinoy Thriller'' (re-run) 'Animated' 'Tokusatsu and Anime' *''Kamen Rider Black'' (2013-present) *''Voltes V'' (2013-present) *''Battle Ball'' (1994-2000, 2013-present) 'Japanese' *''Kirarin'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) *''Cyborg Kurochan'' (Viva-TV, 2001-2003, 2012-present) *''Chinpui'' (Viva-TV, 2013-present) 'American' *''Sesame Street'' (2001-2003, 2012-present) 'Viva Kids' *''Pop Pixie'' (2011-present) *''Barbie'' (2010-present) *''Grossology'' (2010-2012, 2013-present) *''Winx Club'' (2010-present) *''Maya & Miguel '' (2013-present) 'Comedy' *''Iskul Bukol'' (1977-1990, re-run) *''T.O.D.A.S.'' (1977-1989, re-run) *''Chicks to Chicks'' (1980-1986, re-run) *''Sic O' Clock News'' (1985-1990, re-run) *''Dolphy'' (2013-present) *''Petra's Panniest'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) *''Wapak'' (Viva-TV, 2013-present) 'Variety shows' *''Lunch Break'' (2000-2003, 2010-present) *''Danze sa TV'' (2013-present) (simulcast on iDMZ) 'Talk shows' *''Noel @ Late Nite'' (2012-present) 'Game shows' *''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (Viva-TV, 2000-2002, 2012-present) *''The Weakest Link'' (Viva-TV, 2001-2002, 2012-present) 'Reality shows' *''Born to be a Star'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) 'Educational' *''Barney & Friends'' (2003-present) *''KapinoyLand'' (2012-present) *''Y2K: Yes to Kids'' (1998-2003, 2011-present) 'Entertainment news' *''Showbiz Star'' (2012-present) 'Infotainment' *''Chinatown TV'' (2010-present) *''Cooltura'' (2011-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Hapi Kung Healthy'' (1999-2002, 2011-present) *''Health Line'' (2008-present) 'Movie Block' *''Kapinoy Cinema'' (Viva-TV, 2013–present) *''Sinemaks'' (Viva-TV, 1998-2003, 2010-present) 'Sports' *''PBA on Viva-TV'' (Viva-TV, 1999-2002, 2011-present) *''NBA on Viva-TV'' (Viva-TV, 1999-2001, 2011-present) *''World Pool Masters'' (Viva-TV, 2013-present) *''Donaire Flashback'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) *''The Main Event'' (Viva-TV, 2008-present) *''ONE Fighting Championship'' (Viva-TV, 2012-present) *''WWE Raw'' (Viva-TV, 2013-present) *''WWE SmackDown'' (Viva-TV, 2013-present) 'Religious shows' *''Family Appointment with El Shaddai'' (1980-present) *''Family TV Mass'' (1980-present) (simulcast on DZTV and INN) IBC Regional programs 'Luzon' Northern Luzon (IBC TV-13 Baguio and TV-6 Mountain Province) *''Express Balita Amianan'' North Central Luzon (IBC TV-8 Dagupan, TV-12 Cabanatuan TV-11 Tarlac and TV-7 Baler, Aurora) *''Express Balita North Central Luzon'' Ilocos Norte (IBC TV-13 Laoag) *''Express Balita Ilocos'' Bicol (IBC TV-13 Naga, TV-7 Daet, Camarines Norte, TV-7 Legaspi and TV-2 Sorsogon) *''Express Balita Bicol'' 'Visayas' Central Visayas (IBC TV-13 Cebu and TV-2 Dumaguete) *''Express Balita Bisaya'' *''Subgo TV'' *''Cebuana Kapwa'' *''Sinulog Festival'' Panay (IBC TV-12 Iloilo) *''Express Balita Ilonggo'' *''Ikaw Kabuhi Ko'' *''Tele-Radyo'' *''12 Under Club'' *''Dinagyang Festival'' Negros (IBC TV-12 Bacolod) *''Express Balita Negros'' 'Mindanao' Northern Mindanao (IBC TV-10 Cagayan De Oro and TV-13 Ozamis) *''Express Balita Northern Mindanao'' Chavacano (IBC TV-13 Zamboanga) *''Express Balita Chavacano'' Southern Mindanao (IBC TV-13 Davao) *''Express Balita Davaoeno'' *''Dabaw TV'' Socsksargen (IBC TV-10 General Santos and TV-12 Koronadal) *''Express Balita Socsksargen'' Upcoming programs 'Foreign' 'Mexican' 'Korean' References See also *Television overview *IBC *2013 Philippine TV Ratings *List of shows previously aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Lists of television series by network Category:Philippine television series Category:Metro Manila television Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television-related lists